A New Year's Celebration
by Llmav
Summary: They meet at a nightclub on New Year's eve. Amazing sex follows.


**A/N; So I'm posting this a little early, as I will be celebrating New Year's tomorrow...**

**Happy New Year's! Hope you enjoy the following very happy ending to the year. It's pretty smutty, but what else is new? If you like it, feel free to review. If you don't, feel free to review. If you hate smut, I would recommend not reading. **

**For those of you who are reading/following The Reunion, it will be updated by the end of the week as that's when I will be getting back to Miami.**

She wore a tight, short, sequence dress that was definitely on the revealing side. Not that he was complaining - it still left plenty left for the imagination. And what imagination. He couldn't stop himself from salivating at the thought of running his lips over that body, nibble on her nipples, taste her pussy. Her brown hair was in imperfect, messy curls, ideal for pulling while burying her dick inside of her, and her lips plump and red - a perfect match for his longing cock.

She had made an effort to look smoking hot tonight. Regularly, she didn't wear much make-up, and hardly anything that could be described as revealing. But heck, it was only New Year's once a year. And she was at a fancy, exclusive Miami nightclub - she needed to dress the part.

She had been observing him from across the bar. She noticed she wasn't the only one. He was a sight for sore eyes at a party full of otherwise average attendees. Blonde hair, suit and tie, sex on legs. They had been intermittently making eye contact across the room throughout the past half hour, both of them hesitating, waiting for the other part to make the first move.

He saw another man approach her, introducing himself and seemingly offering her a drink. She smiled, possibly flirting with the dark-haired, tall man, while intermittently looking over at him. Was she trying to tell him something? The man left, presumably to pick up said drink. He finally made his way across the room, not oblivious to the looks and suggestive smiles he received from nearly every female party guest. He didn't care, he already had his eyes set on the prize and now he was going to claim it. In at least a handful of ways.

He snuck up on her, approaching her from behind and encaging her between his body and the bar as he leaned in, whispering in her ear while catching a nose-full of her perfume. Oh, she smelled good. 'Can I get you a drink?'She turned around on the bar stool, a smile crossing her face as she registered who he was. 'I was already offered one', she smirked just as the dark-haired man reappeared, two drinks in hand. He stepped back, exchanging stares with his competition. 'Oh, where are my manners? Dallas, this is...' she waited for him to introduce himself. 'Austin', he answered while extending his hand to the man, his eyes not leaving hers. 'I was just offering...' he raised his eye brow, waiting for her to reveal her name. 'Ally' she quipped '...a drink', he continued, 'but I see that you already have that taken care off'. 'Yes, I definitely have Ally here taken care of'. The atmosphere was strained, uncomfortable. 'Well, if you excuse me, _**Austin**_, Dallas and I are going to dance. See you around.' She batted her lashes at him. The way she overemphasized his name drove him wild.

He ordered a drink, politely turning down the numerous women approaching him, ranging from the innocent flirtation to the straight forward question if he would like to fuck. He wasn't interested in any of it. He only had eyes for one woman. She was still on the dance floor, mercilessly flirting with **him** through long looks, licking her lips, while dancing with Dallas. She was swaying her perfect ass in a way that begged for him to take her. Was she doing it on purpose? It really wasn't necessary.

He saw her leave for the restroom and quickly moved to catch up with her, pushing her up against the wall next to the bathroom, from behind, while hissing in her ear, his body pressing up against her back. 'We both know you're leaving with me, you've been fucking me with your eyes for the past hour. Don't tell me that you're not thinking about what I could do to you, what my cock could do to you. I promise you that you won't be disappointed as I am just **that** fucking good. I bet you can't think of a better way to start the New Year than **me** fucking you senseless, making you cum over and over while you scream out **my** name. Let's stop these games, you and I both know that we're leaving together'.

He released her, walking away without looking back. He spent the next half hour dancing, innocently enjoying the attention of several females, ignoring her on purpose but knowing very well that none of the other girls could compare.

As the evening approached midnight, he started to second guess his decision about ignoring her. He had lost track of her as the New Year's countdown began, and now there were only 10 seconds left. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, sexy as ever. Without a word, she kissed him. It was meant as an innocent New Year's kiss, but it was so much more. Raw desire, lust, not being able to get enough of each other. They made out like love struck teenagers for who knows how long. Grinding, bodies pressed closely together, tongues exploring every part of each others mouths.

'Let's take this back to my place', she spoke, authoritatively.

The following taxi ride was short and hot. She was straddling him as he ran his hands over her dress, over her body, under her dress...and realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. His cock responded accordingly. He stuck a finger in her, without warning, rough, and she moaned out loud, completely disregarding the possibility of the driver catching an earful. He had probably heard worse anyways. And if he hadn't, he was bound to by the end of the night. It was New Years, after all.

They stumbled out of the car, him impatiently kissing her neck, licking it in mouthfuls as she fumbled with the keys to her front door. Had it not been for the heavy trafficked street, and the nearby streetlight, he would have fucked her up against her front door. Hell, he was still contemplating doing so as she finally succeeded in opening the door. He shoved her in, slammed the door shot and pushed her up against it. Yep, he was going to fuck her in the hallway. She had been teasing him all night, it was time for some action. Their lips were moving fast against each other, creating their own set of fireworks and, soon to come, explosions.

She broke away. He grunted. 'So impatient', she smirked as she slowly undressed herself, running her hands all over her body just like he had just done in the cab, then walking away, leaving him panting, wanting more. She turned around, moving her pointer finger in an enticing movement for him to follow her. She opened a pair of glass doors, stepping out on the patio stark naked apart from her high heels as she approached the adjacent pool. 'Care for a late night swim?' Her voice was seductive, spell-binding. He would have agreed to anything she would have proposed.

He was naked in two red seconds, his clothes scattered haphazardly all over the patio as he thanked God that the Miami weather was warm enough to allow for skinny dipping in the middle of the winter.

She walked around the pool, him following her like a loyal puppy. The moon light provided the scene with a slight, almost romantic, sheen. He wasn't in a romantic mood, though. He was in the mood to fuck hard.

She pushed him down on a lounge chair. He let her, as this would be the only time tonight that she would be in control. He leaned back on his hands, her spreading his legs by pushing herself in between them. She ran her fingers over his chest, trailing down to his abs, then outlining his v-shape with her nails before reaching the jackpot, dropping to her knees and firmly grabbing the base of his cock and stroking him, fast. He hissed. Happy freaking New Years, Austin Moon. He was so fucking horny and she had a talent for hand-jobs. She smirked at him as she placed her lips around the head of his throbbing cock, sucking but not moving, enjoying the taste of him in her mouth. He growled, impatiently, craving friction and overcome by the need to push his aching rod all the way into her throat. She teased him, her eyes on his, both sets growing darker with lust by the second. After an eternally long minute, she finally gave into his desire and sucked his length into her mouth, pumping the rest of him with her hand. She also had a talent for blow-jobs. He moved his hands through her curls, fisting them intermittently as she sucked him hard, continuously letting the head of his dick glide into her throat. He grew increasingly louder as she increased the pace of her pumping, her tongue torturing him with long licks. He sat up, grabbed her head, keeping it still in place, moving his cock in and out between her lips as he was slowly fucking her mouth. He was panting, unable to control his breathing. He was going to make her taste his cum, let it hit her throat, release it in between her luscious lips...

Then she removed her lips with a pop. 'Time to swim', she smirked. He cursed. He knew she knew he was so fucking close. She enjoyed driving him crazy. She approached the heated pool, stepping foot on the first step as he grabbed her from behind, his cock pressing into her back. 'My turn', he huskily demanded, pressing her down onto the first step, her feet hitting the pool but the rest of her body still above water. He stepped down a few steps, got down on his knees, the hot water hitting him by the waist.'Spread your legs'. She leaned back on her hands but kept her knees together. He smirked as he easily spread them apart with his hands, positioning his head in between them. He stuck a finger in her, growling out loud at the welcoming wetness. He spread her moist folds apart with two of his fingers before taking the first lick, groaning at her taste and her immediate, twitching reaction. He used his free hand to push her hips down, preventing them from moving. She pulled his hair, screaming out loud as she was experiencing the skills he had cockily bragged about earlier in the evening. He was correct. She was definitely not disappointed and yes, he was **that** fucking good. He continued to eat her out as if she was the New Year's buffet, appreciatively humming while swallowing down her juices. He was nicer than her - he was going to allow her to cum. He wasn't sure, though, if it was for her pleasure or for his. He wanted to, needed to, feel her cum on his face, he wanted to swirl his tongue all over her pussy as she entered Nirvana. After a few minutes of his amazing tongue on her, in her, occasionally finger fucking her, she complied, exploding on his face while scratching his scalp with her glitter-painted nails, riding out the waves of pleasures in unison with her unashamed screams of pleasure.

He pulled her towards him, partially submerging her into the warm water, running his wet hands over her body, creating shivers and goosebumps in their paths. She was beautiful, the moon light reflecting off of the water drops trailing along her body. He needed to be inside her, feel her from the inside.  
He moved her to the edge of the pool, still in the shallow end, her back pressed up against the tile and her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her without a word, knowing that he was fulfilling what they both craved. He fucked her steadily, rhythmically, wonderfully, lengthily...

'Let's move this inside', she whispered in his ear. He lifted her up, squeezing her amazing ass cheeks with his large hands while still sheeted deep inside her. He exited the pool, effortlessly carrying her, pushing her up against the glass doors and thrusting into her mercilessly as self-restraint wasn't his strong forte. Her body moved up the glass with each move, as she was immensely enjoying his skillful fucking, water dripping from their bodies and drizzling down the door glass. He was as good as he thought he was. She bit her lips to stifle the moans that would give him the satisfaction of knowing so, but it proved pointless as she soon, almost reluctantly, came undone around him, squeezing his cock with the walls of her pussy while involuntarily screaming out his name. He followed instantly, her orgasm too much for him to handle, and pumped her full with a few rough thrusts.

They entered her house, her wrapped in a towel, him following behind her with a towel around his waist. She turned around, looked at him over her shoulder. Shit, was he hot, some water drops still lingering on those abs and his hair messy, wet. She turned back around and was about to enter her bathroom as he came at her from behind, pushing her down face first into the mattress of her king-sized bed. 'I'm not done with you yet', he growled, 'face down, ass up'. He slammed his yet again steel-hard cock into her pussy in one swift movement, her still wet from their previous activities and her constant arousal elicited by his closeness. The moisture multiplied with his dick's rough movements, fucking her hard from behind as he was on his knees, her moving her ass up to meet his every thrust. He was hitting her deep and spot on. She came almost immediately, screaming out her orgasm into her pillow. He followed, cumming violently, squirting his load all over her back as he groaned out profanities.

He awoke in the morning, the sun light peering through her large bedroom window. He was thirsty, his throat dry from the few drinks he had had the previous night. He entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets and smiling at the picture of the couple on the refrigerator. They were perfect together. One blonde, one brunette. One tall, one petite. Two arms embraced him from behind.  
'Good morning, my handsome husband'. Her curls were even messier than the previous night, the result of his hands running through them. Still equally, sexy, though.'Last night was...fun. Amazing'. He nodded in agreement. 'You weren't playing fair, the way you were leading on that poor man. What was his name, Houston?' She laughed. 'Don't pretend you don't remember his name. And don't pretend you weren't jealous'. 'Maybe', he shrugged, 'but I believe I showed you last night that you're mine'. 'I don't think I remember, I had a few drinks' she teased, 'maybe you can refresh my memory?' He lifted her up, bridal style, carrying her back into the bedroom to continue their activities from the night before. 'Happy new years, Mrs Moon', he whispered seductively in her ear before throwing her down on their bed, pinning her down, holding her hands locked above her head as he effortlessly pounded his dick into her.


End file.
